1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water leakage detection devices and more particularly, to a leakage protector apparatus, which is capable of sensing and containing leakage in the water supply line, as well as, leakage occurring from the appliance to which it is connected.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art abounds with water leakage detecting devices that provide alarms when a leakage is detected. Typical of these devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,388 issued to M. R. Uhlig on Aug. 10, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,403 issued to Fischer on Apr. 1, 1975. Both of these devices have a sensing device disposed beneath the appliance, wherein liquid leaking from the apparatus provides a means to turn off the incoming water supply line and provide an audible alarm. However, these devices make no provision for sensing or protecting the premises from a leak occurring between the plumbing system water supply and the flexible water supply line to the appliance. If the appliance was not operating and a leak developed in the flexible water supply line to the appliance, there would be no way to shut off the input water to the appliance and protect the premises from water damage.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a protection apparatus that is capable of protecting the premises from a leak occurring in a water supply line to the appliance at all times.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water leakage detecting apparatus capable of sensing leakage from an appliance, when it is operating and turning off the water supply and the electrical power to the appliance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, reliable detector apparatus, which may be utilized in present installations of appliances that utilize water, such as a clothes or dish washer.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a protection apparatus capable of providing a visual, as well as, an audible signal when a water leak is detected in the input water line or leaking from the appliance and protecting the premises from any additional flow of water.